


Freedom

by MemeQueenMakki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bat Pidge, Bear Hunk, Coran is just kind of there, Dove Allura, Fox Lance, Hybrid AU, I wrote this as a school essay, Is Coran even there, Keiths sexual awakening, Lance is also gay, M/M, Magic, Magical World, Owl Keith, They can turn into animals, how does one tag, keith is gay, magic treehouse as well, wolf shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeQueenMakki/pseuds/MemeQueenMakki
Summary: Freedom. It's all Keith has.He is free to be himself here, in his true form along with Allura...Then Allura drags Lance along and Keith realizes he isn't as straight as he thought he was.Sorry, I suck at summaries.





	Freedom

CHAPTER ONE.

Nobody could know. As far as I was concerned, nobody did know and nobody would ever know. Well, let me correct myself; maybe somebody would know one day. Until then it would be a secret for only me to know and enjoy. I had a mask and beanie hidden away in my backpack. They were for my personal use only, and I would never let another living creature touch them.

    

Of course nobody knew I had the items since they were tucked away beneath my colorful binders and notebooks and numerous homework assignments that I had yet to complete. I never wore them openly in public, but that isn’t the point. The hat is black, and I’d worn it often enough that it could easily slip over my head without falling off, and my mask was similar to the kind you’d see in a hospital, but instead of the normal pale blue coloring, the mask is a pristine white with a cat mouth printed onto it, but now wasn’t the time to think about those. I was busy in class trying and failing to pay attention to the teacher, Allura who was droning on monotonously about who knows what. I didn’t really mind listening though, because she was pretty to look at. She had long silver blue hair and bright blue eyes that stood out against her nicely tanned skin.  
I blew my raven colored hair out of my face, grey eyes scanning one of the students in front of me. The taller boy had black hair with white bangs and grey eyes, and I’m pretty sure he was wearing eyeliner. He must have been a senior. I think his name is Shiro. He hangs out with the kid that sits next to me… I think his name is Lance? I don’t know and I don’t really care. Anyways, we were talking about Shiro here. I looked up to continue observing Shiro, and as soon as I did I was met with Allura standing over my desk.

      

“Keith, can you tell us what we’re supposed to be doing today?” She said, smiling at me. It wasn’t a genuine smile and I know that because her smile looked forced; she was trying to embarrass me in front of the class. She should know it wouldn’t work. I’d see her later anyways and bug her about it. She never calls on me in class because of it, and we must seem to friendly to not raise suspicions from the other students. She’s trying to keep our cover. “Well, we’re being partnered up to write an essay on whatever we want, as long as we work together.” I answered her, smirking. I had friends that were in her class in an earlier period, and I always asked them what we were doing so I would be prepared. I mostly stuck to asking Pidge though, because I trusted her more than Hunk. It’s not that I didn’t like Hunk, I just don’t like his friend who just so happens to be Lance.

       
“Of course, thank you Keith. Did you happen to catch who your partner was as well?” Allura inquired, clearly trying to test me. “No ma’am, I didn’t. Lance was being too loud so I couldn’t hear.” I said smugly, glancing at the brown haired boy. “Hey, I wasn’t even talking Keith!” He protested, blue eyes narrowing at me. “Yeah, yeah. I bet you were bragging about how good you are at driving even though you can’t even park.” I shot back, smirking. “Enough, Keith. You’ll be working with Lance.” Allura said, glaring at the both of us.  
“No way in hell I’m working with Keith!” Lance argued, clearly unhappy with the decision. “I hate to agree with Lance, but I really don’t think this is a good idea. We don’t like each other at all. So I doubt we’ll get anything done as a team.” I pointed out, scowling because I had to back Lance up. “Well, I suppose you’ll just have to learn to work together then,” Allura began, clearly unhappy with the backtalk from the two boys. “Because all partner assignments are final.” She finished, walking away to assign the rest of the class partners.

        
I groaned, turning to face Lance who looked just as disappointed as me. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, the bell rung. “Class dismissed! Don’t forget to start working on your projects for homework!” Allura called after the already scattering students. I hurry out the door, ignoring Lance calling after me about getting together to work on the project because in all honesty, I’m probably going to end up doing it all myself. A smile grows on my face as I remember my hat and mask. Now is the time to use them.

“Keith!” A voice calls me and I feel my mood sour as I recognize the voice.

     

“Yes, Lance?” I spoke, venom lacing my voice.“Shouldn't we plan a time to work on our project? We need to finish it.” He said, and I glared at him because oh my god Lance, leave me alone. “Just leave me the fuck alone Lance. I can do the project myself, all you have to do is put your name on it, but holy shit, just go away.” I said, rolling my eyes. “Fine, whatever Keith. Have fun doing the whole essay yourself.” Lance replied with a wave of his hand. “Any time I’m without you is fun, Lance.” I spat at him, whipping around and stalking away, not wanting to deal with the infuriating boy anymore.

       
Lance glared after me, but I didn’t have time to care. I had to get home as soon as possible. “Yeah, yeah, Keith. I’ll be at your house at 5:00. Be ready to work or I’ll do it all by myself and I won’t give you any credit.” Lance said, already walking away. “I thought we just went over that _I_ would be doing it, but if you insist." I hiss. "But you’d better be ready to actually get something done, none of that messing around you call ‘work’. If I have a good idea, just deal with it because I was in a higher class than you last year, Lance.” I shot back, continuing on my way home.  
The knowledge that anyone at any time could open and go through my backpack, revealing the hat and mask scared me. I had to hurry home where it was safe. The sun was still out, so the world was bright, but a grey tint appeared to had been casted over the neighborhood because of the thin layer of gray clouds in the sky. It was a bit windy, I had just noticed and my hair was probably messy, but that wouldn’t matter in a bit anyways. The cement of the sidewalk was dull and cracking from so much use, but nobody in the neighborhood cared.

       
My house came into view, the tan stucco and brown roof becoming bigger as I got closer. I didn’t even notice I’d walked this far because I’d been so deep in thought. I jammed my key into the lock, stepping inside my house. “Mom, I’m home…” I mutter, already knowing neither she or my dad are home because they never are. I run upstairs, not wanting to waste anymore time being sad. My closet doors are already open when I enter my room. I dig through all the clothes hung up, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, combat boots, a long sleeved red shirt, black vest and fingerless gloves.

       
I pull on the clothes as quickly as I can, eyeing my backpack. I reach in carefully, pulling out the plastic bag containing my mask and hat. I pulled my hair back into a small ponytail, sliding the hat on afterwards. I glanced at the kitten face mask still in the bag, picking it up and looking at it. I played with the material in my hands, wondering if I should actually go out today. Lance did say he was coming over to my house, and I don’t want to lose track of time and come back too late. On the other hand; I’m not sure how much longer I can put this off without losing it forever.

       
I shake my head, ignoring the thoughts of staying inside and open the door to my backyard, locking it behind me. I looked out across the yard, studying the familiar scenery. The white picket fence only went back so far in the yard, disappearing as trees showed up, a forest growing behind our small community. The grass in my yard is green, not unnaturally so, but just enough that it looks pretty, small patches of flowers sticking up and contrasting against the plain green coloring. My destination awaited me, and I shouldn’t waste any more time.

       
I started slow, walking normally but my speed progressed the more I felt my heart yearn for freedom. In school and at home, anywhere that wasn’t the forest I am trapped, held a prisoner. I was itching to see it, the sign of freedom. My freedom. I ran and I ran until a large but well hidden treehouse became visible through the leaves of the trees. It was large, made of wood and had lots of windows letting light in. Just a little bit further. I told myself as I reached the ladder, climbing to the deck. I stepped into the comfortably decorated treehouse, a green rug on the floor accenting a small brown sofa that had somehow been moved up here who knows how long ago? That was all reflected in a large mirror on one of the walls.

       
I let out a shaky breath as I quivered, relaxing and letting go of my form. I was free now. I looked up at the skylight in the ceiling. Nobody would guess what it was. Only I knew. I looked in the mirror on the wall, studying the large black and white feathered wings that had sprouted from my back I stretched them, making sure I still had full control, before using them to propel myself off the floor and through the skylight in the ceiling. As I emerged, I took in a beautiful and magnificent scene.  
Large purple and gray mountains jutted from the ground, its snowy peaks kissing the sky. A large waterfall cascaded from between the two largest peaks, its crystal blue waters turning white at the bottom as the water churned, flowing into a small river leading to a large clear lake that reflected the sky and large trees surrounding it.

     

“Ah, Keith! Back already?” A feminine voice asked, drawing the raven haired boy’s attention. He turned to the source, noticing a tan skinned girl with silvery blue hair, bluebell eyes, face markings and a kind smile, white feathered wings sprouted from her back, keeping her afloat in the clear sky.

       
“Allura, what the fuck.” I said, surprising her. “Why did you have to partner me with that idiot!?” I holler, frowning at the memory of that annoying brat. “Yeah, about that Keith… I had my reasons for partnering you two together. You’ll need to learn to get along with Lance since you’ll be spending more time with him now.” Allura says, beaming at me. “What do you even mean? It’s too late in the year to transfer classes isn’t it?” I reply, a crease forming between my eyebrows as I think about what she could mean.  
“Oh, that’s not what I mean Keith!” She says in response and I feel my stomach drop.

     

“You don’t mean…” I trail off in the middle of my sentence as I heard distant laughter grow louder and louder. “Oh my god, shoot me now Allura…” I say, burying my face in my hands as Lance appears in the clearing below where me and Allura are flying. I look down at him, scowling at how loud he is, even in such a serene environment. “Allura, why would you do this…” Keith groaned, not enjoying Lance’s presence at all.

       
“He’s like us, Keith. He needed somewhere safe to change too.” Allura said, smiling down at the tan boy. I looked down, a gasp escaping my lips as I see a pair of ears and a tail the same color of his hair coming from Lance. I ascended with Allura, my feet landing softly on the ground “So, Lance.” I say, pulling off my face mask. “Welcome to Freedom.”


End file.
